Kamen Rider Interview! From Kabuto and Onwards!
by ryulover19
Summary: To all Kamen Rider fans out there! You are more then welcome to ask these characters questions and give them dares! Hell you can even visit us or you can take a Rider or ally home to play with you! OCs are more then welcome but I shall accept so much!
1. Chapter 1

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Thunder resounds as I slave over this strange machine. "ARISE! BRING ME THE KAMEN RIDERS! MWHAHAHAHA!" I start coughing due to how loud I was. Suddenly there was this strange explosion and a bunch of thuds.

"Where the hell are we?" asked a red oni.

"Momotaros! Can I have your autograph?" I rush up to the being known as Momotaros as he stared at me.

"Sure kid!" he started to chuckle before writing things down.

"NOW!" I pull on a lever that has a magnet on it. I capture the Rider's belts and other items they use for fighting by using the magnet.

"BITCH! GIVE THOSE BACK!" yelled Ankh, Momotaros, and a few others.

"Too bad…these are mind now! And I will give them back for a price!"

"What is it?" asked Kagami Arata, Kamen Rider Gatack.

"You all are now in my interviews!" I happily put the items into a Rider and ally proof cage and punch in a code.

"Obaa-chan said this," Tendou Souji, Kamen Rider Kabuto, raised a finger to the heavens, "If an author has dragged you into their sick world, run for your life." Everyone began running for the nearest exit but I activated a lockdown.

"You guys are not going ANYWHERE!" I laugh to myself before sitting in my chair. "Like I said people will ask you questions and you have to answer them…THEN I shall let you guys go back to your own world." I began toying with Kaito's, Kamen Rider DiEnd's, gun.

"And if we don't?" asked Taiga Nobori, Kamen Rider Saga/ Dark Kiva. He and the other riders were getting impatient.

"I'll kill you all with your own weapons!" I laugh again before I switch on the lights as the audience cheers loudly. "Welcome to the KAMEN RIDER INTERVEIW!" Most of the Heisei era riders are here, Kabuto-OOO since those I am more familiar with those.

"Well then, if people want to ask them questions and such please do! Hell I will let them go over to your house and have fun! You are also welcome to dare them and give them hell! Just please send me this form!" I laugh evilly

_Character name: (Any of the riders or allies)_

_Question:_

_Dare:_

_Who do you want to hang out with:_

"Bye! Hope to hear from you soon!" I smirk and start to experiment with their other items as the lights dim.


	2. Chapter 2

_(The lights shine…as I appear on the stage!)_

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Kamen Rider Interview!"

The audience cheers like nuts.

"Well then this is our first ever interview so…"

_(I look at my cards and nod.)_

"Here are our first questions!"

"Shit…I don't wanna do this shit." Grumbled Momotaros.

"Me either!" snapped Ankh.

"We can boost our popularity this way! Sempai!" urged Urataros. Of course we ALL know that he says that just to get the girls. He winks at the audience and the female population faints.

"Whoa…it never works on me though." I smirked before I look at my cards. "Momo and Anko!" Before I could speak the two snaps at me.

"DON'T CALL US SUCH WEIRED NAME!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever! This is from Toe Solaric…I can't believe this but Anko and Momo this is for you two."

Momotaros and Ankh

which of you are the better Kaijin protagonist of the Rider worlds?

"If you ask me…I like Momo because of his comic abilities but Ankh is hot. But the downside it, Ankh's hotness is causing him to become a target for…" I pause dramatically.

"Oh no…please don't tell them…PLEASE IT'LL RUIN MY DIGNITY!" Ankh pleaded and I just smirk.

"Yaoi!" Everyone starts laughing at Ankh. "Hey! I found more! About Shotaro and Philip…Ankh and Eiji. And others! Incest between Taiga and Wataru too."

"Yaoi fangirl bitch!" yells Momotaros and Ankh and some others then everyone runs away to go throw up as I start searching for good Yaoi stories.

"Well it should be me! After all Den-O is popular because of me!" said Momotaros.

"No, Den-O is popular with the ladies because of me!" said Urataros.

"Shut the fuck up…besides none of the rider shows have ME! A handsome man! And I kick ass when I want to!" snapped Ankh.

"But you are in a Yaoi fanfic!" snapped Momotaros. Low blow man.

As the Imagins of Den-O start arguing with Ank I move on the next question.

"Okay here are the next questions…aha!"

Taiga Nobori

Do you think Nago have a bad influence on your little brother?

"Hm…" Taiga keeps silent for a while before glaring at Nago who hides behind his wife Megumi. "He's a sissy…and I do think so…what the hell? 'Please give this life back to God?' Not all of us are Christian! Some of us are Buddhist." He starts ranting before Eijij, Momotaros, Wataru, and I have to drag him off of the stage.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down Taiga-san!" Eiji started to pull on his jacket.

"Nii-san! Calm down!" Wataru and I began pulling on his arms.

"The producer is gonna be pissed." Momotaros remarks whacking Taiga on the head as he keeps on ranting.

After Taiga has left I sigh and relief. "Okay the last one…is a dare for Tendou! Ah I just love the guy." I giggle before looking over at him. And of course he is pointing to Heaven as always.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'you cannot resist the questions of fans but dares are something dangerous.' Alright what is it?"

Tendou Souji

Dare: challenge you and Shoutaro to a cook contest to see who is the better chef and the other riders are the judges of this contest.

"I am so gonna win!" laughed Shoutaro.

"I highly doubt it…as much as I love Kamen Rider W…Tendou's cooking is better." I smile before running away from angry Kamen Rider W fans.

**KAMEN RIDER COOKING BATTLE!:**

_(The announcer is the same guy who voices Decade's belt.)_

**(Welcome to the first ever Kamen Rider Cooking Battle!)**

Everyone cheers as I step on to the stage with a business outfit and microphone. "This is a battle between Riders or allies that can cook! With the pride of their entire series at stake! Here are the rules!" I point the microphone at the ceiling for the announcer to speak.

**(Riders shall cook one dish that they think the other riders and Tiffany will like! If someone has food allergies they are excused. There shall be NO food fights, NO insulting each other's dishes, and ABSOLUTELY NO transforming to fight in food fights! The winner shall gain something of value of the other rider! The winner must punish the loser! Good luck Kamen Riders!)**

"So yeah…now put your most precious item on the line!" I smirk evilly.

**(Hidari Shoutaro puts down…his boss' hat!)**

"HEY! YOU CAN'T BET ON MY DADDY'S HAT!" we all look over to see a fuming Akiko. "_Atashi kiitenai_!" she whines before running up to the stage and hits Shoutaro with her infamous green slipper.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"Your betting on my dad's hat!" Akiko begins to slap him silly two slippers in each hand before taking away her father's hat.

"I knew this would happen…that's why I had convinced him to bet on Narumi-san's hat!" I laugh.

"BITCH!" Akiko starts running after me.

"Shit…me and my big fat mouth." I ran off to advoid beind hit and backstage there is a cat fight.

**(After that bitch fight, Shoutaro is well and alive! He is now betting on his favorite checked fedora! Which I think it should be worn on a girl.)**

"HEY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?" snapped Shoutaro highly offended by what the announcer said.

**(I'm on Tiffany's side! So I'm neutral! Anyway…Tendou puts down…a drawing drawn by his little sister Hiyori…and once again he points to the sky.)**

"_Ten no michi o Iki, Subete o Tsukasadoru otoko_…I shall conquer this cooking contest." Barked Tendou with his signature arrogant smirk.

"Can you shut him up?" asked Shoutaro.

**(No…here are the jugdes: Kamen Rider Gatack, Kagami Arata! Philip! Kamen Rider Accel, Terui Ryu! And the rest of the riders. Let's get cooking!)**

**(After that…Tendou hands out a dish of Mackerl Miso…Shoutaro gives out donburi!)**

"Winner…TENDOU SOUJI!" Tendou smirked as he took Shoutaro's hat.

"NOOOO! WHY?" Shoutaro is currently in agony.

"Tiffany shall torture him." Said Tendou.

"I don't wanna…Shoutaro is too cute to do that. Maybe I should sned him over…" I press a button and Shoutaro is trapped in a box and teleported to Toa Solaric.

"Enjoy your present! That's my punishment. Have a good day folks!"

_(The audience cheers as we leave.)_


	3. Chapter 3

"YES! YES! I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND FIXED THIS THING!" I happily shout backstage making a few minor adjustments to my teleporter machine. "MWHAHAHAHA!" I laugh as I start up the machine. Just then the lights on the machine die down. "WHAT?!" I sit in a corner crying to my self.

"You need any help Tiffa-chan?" I look over to see Jasmine/Marika Reimon also known as Deka Yellow from Dekaranger!

"Hi Jasmine-chan…I'm a horrible mechanic." I still am sitting in the corner with a dark aura covering me.

"Oh don't worry." Said the woman before she kicked the machine and the lights came back on. "There it's fixed! You just need to shake it a little…I should have warned you about this machine." She paused after sensing a dark aura. "Um…Tiffa-chan calm down," she then ran off.

"JASMINE-CHAN! YOU TRAITOR!" I grab Riki, known as Dogga from Kamen Rider Kiva, and by force turn him into Dogga Hammer and I chase Jasmine around backstage. When I finally corner her screams of terror could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>(Now that that's over…LET'S START!)<strong>

I appear on stage…hold that thought. Jasmine appears on stage along with me.

"Hello I am your co-host, Marika Reimon but call me Jasmine!" She waves at the audience with a wink and many men faint on sight. "What did I do?" asked Jasmine seeing some of the men's girlfriends glare at her.

"Jasmine-chan, have you even seen yourself in a mirror? You're hot," I get stares from many people. "And I am not lesbian…it was just a statement." I assured them as people back away. "As you can see from the title, The Kamen Rider Fourze cast shall be joining us! Oh and Jasmine what are you wearing?"

The said woman was wearing a magician's outfit with fish net stockings. Those who are men you are welcome to have nosebleeds. I could use this picture for blackmail later. Hehehehehe.

"Umeko…she forced me into this." She answered completely upset.

"Anyway! BRING IN THE FOURZE CAST!" I pull a lever as out of the sky the entire Fourze cast appears.

"Where are we?" asked Gentaro.

"Are we on television?!" Yuki asked looking at the camera and waving. "Hello mom! Hi dad!"

"Run for your lives! You're doomed!" yelled Date Akira.

Once again I took away all of their equipment, except for Ryusei who willingly handed it to me. "Thanks Ryu ryu!" I kissed his cheek before skipping off and putting their gear into the cage.

"Ryu ryu? What is this about Ryusei?" asked Gentaro to a blushing Ryusei.

"We're dating." The high schooler answered simply. The boy tried to hide his face.

"…..WHAT?!" shocked, even the audience was, everyone stared between me and Ryusei. Glares were passed throughout the room. Tomoko probably will try to kill me, Jasmine is overprotective of me, and Phillip was highly upset that I was taken, as were a few others.

"Tetsu's gonna kill you." Jasmine warned. Yes I did date Tetsu DekaBreak but we broke up after I found out that he liked Lisa Tiger more then me, plus he's like a sibling.

"Anyway…shall we go on to the dares?" Picking up the cards handed to me by Kazari, who is my slave.

"How the hell is he your slave?!" Ankh asked. Then he had an idea and turned to the audience and cameras. "I am going to declare a truce with Tiffany so long as we can dare and ask questions to the villains of the Kamen Rider series." Proposed the Greed.

Glancing at Kazari, who was begging at my feet to not do this did I mention he was wearing a pink maid dress? I smirked. "Okay! The villains are open for dares!"

"NOOOOO!" Kazari began crying in the corner. Ankh began snickering.

Looking at the first card I happily smirk. "Ryutaros baby you have a dare! From Toa Solaric." and no I'm not cheating on Ryusei. Ryutaros' like just a kiddy brother to me.

_Ryutaro_

_I dare you paint Sieg any colors you want!_

The purple Imagin stared at the cocky bird Imagin before looking back at my card. "Pink and purple! Oh maybe gold and blue!" The Imagin sashayed off the stage in search of paint.

"Sieg…I suggest you run in 3…2…1." Just then the purple Imagin came back with all kinds of paint bushes and paints. Which were being carried by another one of my slaves known by the name of King.

"Father?" Asked Taiga in shock for two reasons. One: How the hell did the great Fangire king become a slave? And two: Why was his father wearing a frilly hot pink maid dress that reached up to his knees?

"Ha! I am the king! I don't run from anything…uh-oh." Sieg slowly backed up from the dragon Imagin who was holding two giant paintbrushes in both of his hands. One was pink, my influence, and the other was purple. "Kneel before me you pathetic peasant!" Sieg snapped scared for life of the paintbrushes. That's right! Fear the brushes Sieg! Fear them! MWHAHAHA! Okay I need to stop that. Screaming like a little schoolgirl Sieg took off with Ryutaros right on his heels.

**(A couple minutes later.)**

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! I can't breathe!" tears started to come out of my eyes due to the pure madness that has happened.

Well not only did Ryutaros paint the princely, annoying as hell, Imagin he also painted the rest of Imagins as well. Sieg was now colored like Spider Man wearing a pink and fluffy tutu. Urataros has words on his back that said: 'Kick me in the ass'. Momotaros had peaches drawn all over his body. Teddy had teddy bears painted all over his body. Deneb had candy and lollipops not to mention a picture of Yuuto on the back. Finally Kintaros, who didn't give a fuck since he was sleeping, was covered with diapers and blotches of brown that looked like poop.

I happily took pictures that I needed for blackmail and happily stored them on my laptop. "All of the Imagins are responsible for cleaning the entire studio after the show." The Imagins whined while Kintaros just kept snoring.

"Momo! Hana! Here's the next one! Oh and you guys have to stay like that for the rest of the chapter."

"Why me?!" cried Momotaros.

_Momotaro and Hana_

_Is it true that you guys act like an old marry couple?_

"No!" denied the two characters of the Den-O franchise.

"I beg to differ…you two bicker a lot." I corrected as everyone in the said franchise began to think about the series. "You do have a point," Ryotaro said.

"Traitor!" the peached covered Imagin tried to tackle his contractor and tried to murder him when Teddy and Kotaro had to step in and tear them apart.

"There's your answer, it's no. But I think so otherwise!" Smiling cutely, which made Momo hate me more, I moved on to the next question.

_Kagami and Tendou_

_Did your grandparents know each other?_

"Nope." Kagami flatly answered.

"If they did, they might have gotten married and those two would be related. And then the Kabuto franchise would have never happened." Hiyori stated as I slowly nodded.

"Moving on!"

_Akkiko, Tendou, Hina and Tsukasa_

_I dare you guys to make Yuuto to eat shiitake at any cost_

"Oh god no!" whined Yuuto before trying to run for his life.

"You heard the reviewer do it!" Tsukasa snapped before he and Deneb grabbed Kamen Rider Zernos and tied him a chair.

"I'm sorry Yuuto but it's for your own good." Deneb said before going into the kitchen along with Akiko, Tendou, and Hina.

After a few moments the group came out with plates of different shiitake dishes. Each of them grabbed a spoon, except Akiko and Hina who both proceeded to force the man's mouth open, started to stuff the Kamen Rider with the mushrooms. Yuuto was green was anger and sickness and partly because he couldn't breathe. Once done stuffing the rider's mouth Yuuto spit the food out in a heartbeat.

"Again!" I cheered as Jasmine handed Hina clampers to once again force his mouth open. Tsukasa chuckled and took two mushrooms and stuffed them into his mouth then clamped his mouth shut leaving Yuuto with the only way to get rid of the nasty shiitake mushrooms was to swallow which he did.

"Success!" The dare givers cheered, as did Deneb. Untying the rider from the chair and took away the clamps. Jasime took them away and placed them into a box.

THUD!

"Yuuto! Are you alright?!" Deneb had gone into panic mode after Yuuto had fainted.

Jasmine shrugged then read the next card.

_Owner_

_What is your real name?_

The Owner of Den-Liner stood up from eating fried rice and from the competition he was having with the Station Master, who is his twin brother or something. "That is a secret." And went back to contest with his twin.

"Okay…" Jasmine murmured and took the card from my hand and read it.

_Kaito_

_Did you ever tried to steal anything from Tendou before?_

Jasmine and I looked at each other then fell to the floor laughing. "_That_ incident huh?" Jasmine choked out.

Kaito glared at us. "That was THE most embarrassing thing I have ever done!" whined the thief.

Tendou chuckled. "Ah _that_ incident. Shall we put it on tape." Pushing the remote button the screen started to show a little video that was recording when Kaito was trying to rob Tendou.

* * *

><p><em>"Onii-chan! What's cooking?" Juka asked coming down the stairs to see her brothercousin cooking some fried rice._

"_We're going to have some guests soon so I want to get ready." The man explained laying the plates on the table. Just then the doorbell rang and Juka went to answer it._

"_Tendou, Juka good to see you." Kagami said after Juka opened the door. The two sat down on the couch chatting._

_Once again the doorbell rang and Hiyori stepped in. "Hello." She greeted sitting beside them and cuddled up to Kagami. They ARE DATING I SWEAR!_

"_Onii-chan, why are there five plates? There are only four of us." Juka asked._

"_Any moment now." Tendou assured._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Guess who had arrived. Kaito Daiki or whatever his last name was. Pointing his gun henshin thing-a-ma-jig at the two riders he smirked. "Hand over your Zecters or else the girls gets it." Warned the thief._

"_Henshin!" The two riders transformed as Kaito did as well. "Hyper cast off!" _**Hyper Cast Off! Change Hyper Beetle. Change Hyper Stag Beetle. **_"Hyper Clock up!" _**Hyper Clock Up!**

**(Cue Lord of Speed!)**

_And thus serious high-speed ass kicking ensued._

* * *

><p>"Note to self: never mess with Tendou or Kagami when both Hiyori and Juka are in danger. You'll get your ass kicked." I explained.<p>

"Agreed, I know myself my team and I all got our Asses kicked. Even the invincible boss Doggie Kruger got defeated." DekaYellow added reading the next card.

_Ankh_

_I dare you to cut down Momotaro's horns_

"What?! I have just been painted all over with peaches, and the brat had just painted purple panties on me, and now this?! I quit! I'm gonna give my resigning letter to the director of the Kamen Rider series! I'm going on strike!" The Imagin kept on ranting as Jasmine stuffed a year old sock into his mouth and tied him up.

"Have fun!" We cheered giving Ankh a chainsaw.

"Yahoo! This is what you get for making fun of me in the last chapter!" The Greed cheered starting up the power tool and sawed off the Kajin's horns.

"Mmmm mmhpph! Mpph gjpgjoajopf pffhmmh!" Which means: "My horns! My beautiful horns!"

"Quit whining ya sissy!" I snap handing another card to Jasmine.

_Yuuto_

_Eat what Deneb and Eiji thinks are healthy for you or face Hana's wrath_

"I just ate a mouthful of shiitake and you guys that's STILL not enough?! No way! I'd rather face Hana's wrath." The rider complained.

"It's not that bad Yuuto-san." Assured Eiji. Right…says the man who is holding the clamps behind his back while holding a steaming bowl of shiitake stir-fry in the other.

"Yuuto-kun, this is your final decision. Will you really face Hana's wrath and not eat the food?" Jasmine asked while scooting away from Hana who was holding fishing nets and a baseball bat.

"Yes."

"YAAA!" Tying the man up in the nets Hana proceeded to whack him silly. I wonder why is she acting like this?

"She's upset that Tiffany had just found a fanfic that made her and Momotaros a couple." Jasmine explained watching the young girl taking out his anger on Yuuto beating the man to a pulp.

"Guess we don't need these." Eiji tossed the clamps backstage where it hit a weeping Sieg on the head.

"My head! My royal crown! Who did this?!" The Kajin cried.

"Gotta go!" Eiji started to run away from Sieg, who not only was painted like Spider Man and had a fluffy pink tutu on, now he was cat ears and whiskers.

"Next!".

_Shoutaro_

_How hard was it to take care of Philip after Begin's night?_

"It wasn't _that_ bad. But it annoyed me that he was constantly eyeballing Tiffa and almost becoming stalkerish on the girl. Other then that ignore his whining, his persistent of asking Tiffany for her number, the fact we have Yaoi fanfics together, and the final point of him wondering about having gay sex and regular sex…I guess he was okay." Shoutaro. Phillip then hit him on the head with a mallet.

"Did you really have to tell them all that?!" Phillip asked in shock now hiding behind Akiko from an enraged Ryusei.

"Touch my girlfriend and I will kill you." Warned the rider. He then kissed my cheek.

"PDA!" Naomi yelled covering Hana's eyes.

"That's it for today! Rate and review please! And tell me if I should make a Super Sentai interview as well." I smirk.

"But I beg of you, please don't!" Jasmine begged as some random theme song plays and we all exit the stage. The Imagins had to clean the entire place from paint.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Like it? Tell me if I should make one for Super Sentai too! Oh and the villians are open for dares!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakeru-sensei! Save me!" I cried running towards GaoRed in fright. If you wanna know what had happened, well I was performing experiments on a cup of ramen and somehow it turned huge and started to chase me.

"Why did you perform experiments on ramen anyway?" The vet asked watching me run around with the enlarged cup of ramen chasing after me.

"Because I can! It's a free country right?! Now save me!" Begging as I kept from getting boiling broth on me the man shrugged and tripped the monster food as it fell on to the ground and died…well lost its juice as I began torching it with a flamethrower. "Arigato, sensei! I owe you my life!" I began bowing at his feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank, thank you!" I kissed his feet. "Ew, I shouldn't have done that." I began to rinse my mouth with a lot of mouthwash.

"Well then DON'T make an interview hel- I mean interview for us Super Sentai." Kakeru said with a nervous smile and beads of sweat running down his head.

Getting off the ground in anger I glare at him. "How DARE you just called MY show a living hell! That settles it! I'm gonna make one for Super Sentai!" heading towards my writing desk I began to start writing down ideas to torture my Super Sentai friends.

"I'm gonna go warn the others," GaoRed ran off to warn the other Sentai teams but he didn't get very far. And screams of terror were heard. Walking in with a bloody knife of Norman Bates from the movie Psycho.

"Thanks Norman!" giving the man a high five I gave him a thousand bucks and he went on his way. "Oh and say hello to Jigsaw for me please!" I waved.

**(Let's get this started shall we?)**

* * *

><p>Happily skipping on to the stage I stood in the spotlight. "Hello everyone and welcome back!" The audience cheered loudly. "I would like to introduce my co-host today! The hot, handsome, childhood friend of Umemori Genta, 19th head of the Shiba Clan, and boyfriend of the cute Kotoha-chan," I was then burned on the spot. "AARRRGH!"<p>

"I AM NOT DATING HER!" the voice snapped.

"Whatever, ladies and gentlemen let me introduce Shiba Takeru! Who I think should date Kotoha-chan!" Takeru hit me on the head with Rekka Daizantou causing me to be buried into the ground like in those old cartoons.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT dating Kotoha." The Lord then pulled me out of the ground.

"Whatever floats ya boat, dude." I took out my cards and happily started to prepare myself for the next item. "Oh and before I forget, every chapter I will post the name, or names, of my next vic- I mean co-hosts backwards. So you will have to guess who it is. You are more then welcome to dare the co-hosts too!"

"And you can dare Tiffa-chan." Takeru said putting away his sword. "Unless she's too chicken of course."

"I can do it! Come at me bro! I can handle whatever you through at me!" I began punching the air. "Today's gonna be a doozy! I'm doing two requests at once! One from Kaizuka-Michiko and dragon-Kid90!"

"Shall we start?" Takeru took the cards from me and started to read them.

_Yuuto n Deneb_

_Are u two really related to Zeroliner?_

Holding out a picture of their train the pair looked at each other then at the picture. Then at each other, then the picture, then at each other, then the picture, then at each other, then at the picture, then-

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" shouted the audience getting impatient.

"Maybe." The two answered plainly.

_Philip_

_What do u think of Shotaro being your partner?_

Phillip stared at the question then sighed. "Shoutarou please remember that you are a great partner but there are times when I hate you," Phillip took out a list that reached to the floor. "First off, stop stalking Wakana nee-san. Second you chase after women a _little _too much. Maybe this is why you don't have a woman yourself. Oh and you said that you would help me with anything if I don't understand it. I really don't understand intercourse and you never told me how it works. The books I read are too, gross. The pictures are too graphic."

"Oh come on! It's not like you chase after women too, you chase after Tiffa and asked her out a day ago." Shoutarou drank some tea to calm himself down. "And intercourse is something that we can't put in your innocent mind yet. Especially homosexual sex and heterosexual sex."

"You did what now?" Ryusei pulled a chainsaw from thin air and stalked towards Phillip. Starting up the dangerous tool he swung it around for emphases.

Phillip held up his hands in defense and slowly backed up. "You two are a couple very much in love! Why would I break that love?" Phillip asked sweating like a pig before hiding behind his older sisters.

"Ryusei! Don't hurt Philly!" I whined hugging Ryusei's arm.

Ryusei glared at Phillip before turning it off and slowly putting it away. "Sissy." Ryusei was then attacked by both Saeko and Wakana in anger.

"This is should nice to watch." Murmured Hayami, asshole principal of AGHS.

"Get back to work slave!" I cracked my whip as Hayami ran off in fear.

_Koutaro_

_What is Ryotaro to you?_

My old grandpa who has bad luck and passed it on to me. 'Nuff said." Koutaro answered simply. The youth then was hit on the head by falling poop. "See what I mean?!"

"Momotaros did that though," Teddy pointed up towards the red Imagin laughing his ass off up on the rafters. "And do you want to drive you grandfather into depression?" Teddy pointed at heartbroken Ryotaro crying in a corner.

"But still he's cool!" Koutaro" said after he felt the entire Den-O cast glaring burning holes into his back. But I don't think Koutaro's out of the woods yet.

_Tsukasa and Kaito_

_I dare u two to put on a cute dress and dance on stage_

"Tiffa-chan, this is your specialty." Takeru handed me the card so I could read it. He watched me jump teen feet into the air, bump my head on the ceiling, and limp backstage.

"Run for it!"

"No need to tell me twice, Tsukasa!" the two riders made a break for the exit before I performed lockdown.

"You won't escape from me!" Thunder sounded as I laughed and dragged the two backstage.

**(An hour of struggling, ripped dresses, shouting, and two black eyes later.)**

"Ta-da!" Tsukasa, Kaito, and I were wearing matching hot pink lolita dresses, with cat ears, cat tail, cat paws, and high heels! However might I warn you don't look at their legs…they're hairy! One pair more so then the other. The entire Decade cast were freaked out, even Narutaki was grossed out.

"And here's the song, Bo Peep Bo Peep by the South Korean band named T-Ara. Have fun guys." Takeru turned on the music. He was also grossed out by how hairy the legs were.

The stage turned into a disco floor in a matter of seconds.

**(I beg of you watch the music video, the dance is SO CUTE!)**

After the dance of butt shaking, chest pumping, cuteness, and the boys falling down due to high heels the boys ran back into the changing room to get out of their ridiculous outfits. Sounds of fabric ripping were heard. "My babies!" I cried in sadness.

Takeru was helping the Fourze cast bring Ryusei to the hospital because he had fainted due to blood loss, nosebleed. "Shall we continue? And get out of that outfit Tiffa."

_Urataros_

_I dare u to paint Momotaros to pink._

Holding his pink paintbrush like a rapier the turtle, ladies man Imagin began swinging it around. "Prepare yourself Sempai." Urataros said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not again!" whined Momotaros running off. But woe is Momo-kun as a whole bucket of paint was dumped on to him. In a matter of seconds Momotaros couldn't move.

"What happened?" Urataros asked reading the label on the paint can. It read: 'Pink Wax. Warning: dries quickly' "Oops."

"Eh, who cares." Takeru handed me a chisel and I began to chisel art into Momotaros' pink wax form, as did some others.

"While Tiffa is busy with Momotaros I'll start reading Dragon-Kid90's requests." Takeru explained before writing on Momotaros' forehead: 'Shiba Takeru was here!'

_Wakana: I dare you to cut Saeko's hair... while in her Dopant form!_

"Is that even possible?" The Shiba lord asked watching as Saeko transformed into the hideous and deadly Taboo Dopant. Gingerly touching the strange looking needle like hair the young lord drew back his hand in pain. "That is sharp. You could use that as a weapon, needle hair maybe?" shrugging the badass lord ignored Saeko's glare.

The young idol sighed before heading backstage and coming out with sheers instead of scissors. "If you must know, these work better then regular scissors." Handing scissors to me I walked over to the Dopant and tried to cut her hair.

CRACK!

"Holy hell!" The scissors broke into pieces. I stared at the Dopant's hair then the scissors. "I think chainsaws could cut that hair." Quickly hiding behind Phillip in fear I stuck my tongue out at the queen of ice.

Wakana cut Saeko's hair in one snip and now…the Dopant looks like a girly boyish monster. Dropping the sheers in fright Wakana began fleeing for her life.

"Come back here!" Saeko charged after her sister shooting balls of energy while doing so.

"Next!" both Takeru and I cried while ducking from the balls of energy flying all over the studio. Luckily we had energy ball reflecting umbrella so we are safe! I wish I could say the same for the audience, the others, and Wakana-san.

_Tsukasa: Which role fits better to you, "Destroyer of the Worlds" or "Just Passing Through Kamen Rider"?_

"'Destroyer of the worlds sounds badass right? But to be honest I liked working with my seniors then destroying them. But it was fun fighting against them and working past my limits. I guess I like both. But I'm kind of leaning towards 'Just a passing through Kamen Rider'." Tsukasa was saying that because he was afraid about for his life. *cough cough* Me *cough cough*

"Moving on." Takeru inched away from Tsukasa and back to my side for his safety.

_Gentaro: What happened to those who are trapped in the M-BUS (aka: fake Dark Nebula) like Sonoda-sensei?_

Gentaro rubbed his head trying to think. "Everyone went back to their normal lives, Sonoda-sensei's switch was confiscated thanks to me and Tiffa's keeping it right now. She's planning to assassinate Sonoda-sensei though. But we're trying to convince her to keep Sonoda-sensei as a slave instead of killing her." After stating his answer he watched Tiffany fiddle around with the switch. "Can we move on now? I don't like talking about this subject."

"Sure!" I grinned tossing the switch into my private quarters before reading the next question.

_Ankh: I dare you to kiss Hina... in front of Eiji, and Shingo (Hina's brother)!_

"What?! That inhuman woman?! No!" Ankh downright refused so Hina had to be the man, I mean woman, and kissed Ankh. Date-san and Gotou were holding a furious Eiji and Shingo back.

"Now that wasn't so hard right?" Hina asked with a smile at a highly blushing Ankh. Ankh you should start running…like right now.

"Time to spread some rumors!" A few others and I cheered running toward the computer room.

"My dignity will be ruined!" Ankh whined dropping to his knees in desperation. Eiji and Shingo tackled Ankh hoping to beat him up. I ship EijixHina!

"Let's move on before someone end's up in a hospital." The 19th head of the Shiba Clan sighed watching chaos ensure.

_Souji Tendou: Are you a Marty Stu?_

"Why would I be?" Tendou asked. "No."

"Yes he is."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES. YOU. ARE!"

"NO. I'M. NOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Gentaro had to force us apart. Himself and Ryusei struggling to pull me away from Tendou while the 'Man who walks the path of Heaven' pfft was being dragged away by Kagami, Hiyori, and Juka.

"This is why you're series is my LEAST favorite!" I snapped.

Takeru whacked me over the head watching me faint. "I had to do something or else the bills will pile up." Dusting off his hands he read the next card.

_Ryuu Terui: Why you don't like to ask questions?_

"Questions are like beating around the bush. I like to get down to business and get this over with as quick as possible without any injury." The badass red motorcycle designed rider stated.

"Why don't you ask Akiko about this Dragon-Kid90?" I began snickering watching both Akiko and Ryuu turn bright red.

"D-Don't make fun of me!" Ryuu snapped but was held back by Akiko who whacked me on the head with her slipper.

"Ow! I was just saying." I whined nursing the bump on my head.

"How the hell did you two get married anyway?" Takeru asked then sighed seeing that the two won't give any answers. "Let's get this over with. I wanna go home."

"To see Kotoha-chan!" I was beaten to a mass of pulp with Rekka Daizantou once more.

_Wataru: I dare you to let escape the Arms Monsters (Jiro, Riki and Ramon) from the Castle Doran and let them fight against Urataros, Ryuutaros and Kintaros... in the cemetery where your father rests in peace._

Kamen Rider Kiva turned to his father for permission, who I had just revived from the grave. "Is this okay, father?" Wataru shyly asked. Two pieces of eye candy in one place! Ohohohohoho!

"Eh, why not? Besides those three were bothering me for a while now about wanting to have payback." Otoya nodded with Maya happily hugging him.

"I'm getting lonely, Ryusei can I have a hug?" without waiting for his answer I hugged him.

Suddenly everyone was transported to a lonely graveyard. Jiro, Riki, and Ramon appeared looking around. "What happened?" asked Jiro.

"Hello guys!" Ryutaros waved jumping up and down happily. "It's good to see you again! Thanks again for letting us borrow your bodies!"

"Ack! It's those Imagins again!" Ramon shirked like a little girl pointing at the three demons or whatever they are.

"Payback bitches!" Jiro yelled getting into a fighting stance. Kintaros cracked his neck as did Riki and they both got into a sumo position. The three Arms Monsters transformed into their true form ready to fight. Take it away Mister Announcer Decade-Belt voice thing!

* * *

><p><strong>(Finally some voice time! On the left side of Kurenai Otoya's grave are his faithful friends the Arms Monsters! We have the shadowy Jiro, the strong Riki, and the sharp Ramon! On the right side of the grave we have those hilarious Imagins! The cunning Urataros! The thick-headed Kintaros! Lastly the childish Ryutaros!<strong>

**Here are he rules! Whomever's team has the most members left standing is the winner!**

**NOW FIGHT YOU HEARTS OUT BOYS!)**

* * *

><p>The six creatures rushed at each other. Ryutaros fired rapidly at Ramon who countered with his own water bubble bullet thingies that shoot out his mouth. The two are evenly matched until they get close enough to cause a large enough explosion to knock them out both!<p>

Kintaros and Riki roar and charge slamming into each other in a fierce clash hoping to get an advantage over the other. Riki then lifted Kintaros up and slammed him into the ground before slamming him into Urataros.

Before Kintaros had slammed into Urataros the two blue warriors were in a deadlock. Jiro had attempted to stab the Imagin but the rod blocked it. That's when Kintaros slammed into Urataros. "Get off of me Kin-chan! Your heavy!"

"Pile on!" Jiro commanded. Riki pounced on the two Imagins squashing them causing them to faint.

**(WIIIINNNNEEERR! The Arms Monsters! YAHOOOO!)**

"OKay we get the message!" All of us yell to the strange booming voied announcer.

**(OKay! OKay! Sheesh, you guys always ruin my fun.)**

"That's my job!" I giggled

We were then teleported back to the stage and the ones who were injured were rushed to the 'Kajin Hospital'

"Lastly a request that we show you guys the new and upcoming Kamen Rider! Introducing, Kamen Rider Wizard!" pushing a button on the remote I squealed with glee like a little schoolgirl after seeing the trailer. "The first magic using rider! So happy!"

"What the hell?! They ripped off of Kiva! We have something to do with magic right?!" Taiga snapped.

"Correction Taiga-san, supernatural." Takeru corrected the current King of Fangires.

"It's the same thing!" Taiga argured. The two began arguring back and forth.

"Okay…well we'll end this here for now folks! Remember you are more then welcome to now dare our co-hosts and ME! If you figoure out whom they are when you read the name backwards! Goodnight people!"

We all start to exit the stage with Hana and I dragging Takeru and Taiga away, the two still arguing as the Kabuto Theme song 'Next Level' plays!

* * *

><p>So guys, what have i done wrong? What have I done right? Do I need to work on something? Tell me please I want to become a better writer!<p>

Here are the names backwards. I'll start off easy:

otasaM niJ

and

gatS .J teeB

I might get this posted on Labor Day weekend…the Super Sentai one around the same day. Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Jin-san! J-kun! Welcome I'm so happy you two could make it!" Handing the one of them coffee and the other Enetron I sat down at a coffee table with the two.

"Anytime Tiffa-chan, now where are the girls?" Jin started to look around hoping to find some chicks. Hell since he's 27 right now he can do whatever he wants right?

"Did I actually promise that?"

"In the job description it said: 'You will meet a lot of hot and cute females that will and shall kick your ass to the moon' and that sounded interesting. So where are they?"

"I didn't promise that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, admit it!"

"I only came here for free Enetron!" the two of us smacked J on the head to shut him up.

"We don't care!" we both remarked.

"If there's no girls then I'm leaving."

"Oh now you don't!" picking up my butcher knife I lunge at Jin hoping to kill him. But I had forgotten that he is immortal…well his avatar is.

**(One hour of painful ball chopping, avatar reviving, girly screams, cut off heads, flattened humans and Buddyroid, and craziness later.)**

**(Well let's get this started!)**

* * *

><p>Dragging Jin and J on to the stage by the ear I watch carefully as my slave Narutaki handed me my cards. "Hello everyone welcome back to Kamen Rider Interview! I'm doing three requests at once! I'm doing the longer two because I'm a lazy ass." I nervously giggled as people stare at me strangely. "Oh and guess what? Super Sentai Interview Gaoranger – Go-Busters is up and running! So go on and dare them too!"<p>

"NOOOOO!" came the universal screams of woe from the Super Sentai studio and holding cages. Jin and J were on the floor crying upset that I must torture them so.

"YES! Now we're not the only ones tortured any more and maybe will cancel this hell all together!" shouted a few, I mean many, people who highly dislike me being such a dictator.

"Who the hell said this is hell?" Turning over to the crowd of captive Kamen Rider victims I raise my chainsaw in one hand and…is that a bottle of Big Red? EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR WEE LITTLE PATHEIC LIVES! IS COMING! Downing the whole 2-liter bottle of Big Red soda I cackle like a hyena high on drugs mixed with a scary and ugly old witch. "PREPARE TO DIE! CHARGE!"

Screaming like little schoolgirls the victims start running for their lives around the studio. Pausing for a moment I turn to the camera. But it's obvious that I was high on sugar. "Thosewhoarepregnant,undertheageof10,hasaphobiatoblood,andthoesewithothermedicalail mentspleaseleavethestudiorig htnowbecauseit'sgonnagetuglyandbloodyinhere , YEEEEHAWWWW!"

"Here's the translation." Jin said after recording what I have just said and replayed it. After seeing that on normal speed he couldn't comprehend my words he put it on slow-mo.

'Those who are pregnant, under the age of 10, has a phobia to blood, and those with other medical ailments please leave the studio right now because it's gonna get ugly and bloody in here, YEEEEHAWWWW!'

"Yes she's _that_ hyper when she drinks enough soda." Putting away the recorder Jin sighed seeing that I have backed my victims, I mean my _lovely guests_ into a corner. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head over to the 'Tiffa-chan proof hideout' to make sure I don't get my balls chopped off again." Jin then left in a flash.

"I'm not scared of that human!" J remarked until Jin had to drag him off to the Tiffa-chan proof hideout to make sure he wouldn't be torn to pieces. Hell I can't tell who's friend or foe right now I just wanna see BLOOD! Plus J's the reason why Jin can be here in the human world right? After locking the door with all 1700 locks, yes they need that much locks to be protected from _moi_; Jin got out some popcorn and soda from the fridge inside the base and started to watch the carnage.

**(Five hours of hysterical laughing, people being slaughtered like lambs, the audience screaming like little babies, the victims shrieking like little schoolgirls, buzz saw chopping, heads snapping, back breaking, people and audience members being sent to various hospitals, medical bills pilling up, life insurance calls, and major ass-kicking later.)**

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…" was all you could here from me after coming out of my sugar high.

Jin and J came out of the Tiffa-proof hideout and took the cards from my table stand. "Well now that that's over, shall we move on? Let's do one that'll wake Tiffa-chan up since we'll need her to do some of these dares." Jin explained.

"Ha! I can wake her up no sweat! Watch me." J walked over to me with a cookie and waved it under my nose.

"No J don't!" warned Jin but it was too late.

"RWAR! MY COOKIE!" tackling the Buddyroid and taking the cookie before eating it.

"Ow." The Buddyriod whined before being taken to the nearest medical hospital for the Buddyriods.

"Shall we start?" I asked before reading the first card. "This one is from **darkliger01**." I furrow my eyebrows after reading it.

*Evil blood pumping*

_Tiffa-chan: I dare you to kiss Tendou Souji! On the lips! (that's for saying he's your least favorite!)  
>P.S. Kiss my ass, Ryusei!<em>

"If you must know Ryusei and I broke up." I begin to go into the restroom and lock the door. Sounds of extremely loud crying and wailing were heard for the next few minutes before I came back out refreshed like nothing happened at all.

"Yeah, they broke up Tiffa-chan understood that it was only sibling love. This is her second break up after all and she took it pretty hard. But I'm pretty sure Ryusei broke up with Tiffa-chan because he wanted to stay alive." Jin answered. "He's now with Tomoko and making out with her. If you want we can send you that film because Tiffa-chan recorded it."

"I am sorry for those fans of Kabuto, I only said that to piss off Tendou. My least favorite series are maybe Decade and Den-O. I don't like Decade because…well I don't know but Den-O reminded me of Pokemon and don't we already have different kinds of spiritual references to that already? Plus there were no good Bishounen and the only cool rider is Yuuto." I explained and took in a breath and kissed Tendou. Cheers and hoots were heard, as it seemed to turn into a full make out.

Breaking the kiss I ran into the bathroom for a moment. Incoherent sounds of happiness and strange sounds were heard for 3 minutes before I walked out all normal. "That wasn't so bad." Tendou said shrugging.

"Touch him again and I'll strangle you alive." Hiyori warned as she and Juka glared daggers at me.

"It was a dare…Tendou's cool but I'm not interested." I held up my hands in defense hoping that the two won't try to kill me.

"Okay let's move on before more people go the hospital. But wouldn't mind to have a piece of those two." Jin winked at the two.

"Eek!" The two squealed in fear hiding behind Tendou and Kagami.

"Let's move on!" J said randomly standing in front of Jin once more blocking him from the camera's view. "This next one is from ."

_Put Ankh in a belly dancing Costume?_

"Consider it done!" I cheered grabbing Ankh and dragging him into the dressing rooms backstage with the Bird Greed kicking and screaming like a little kid.

**(One hour of dress ripping, yelling, punching, eye-poking, and curse words exchanging contests later.)**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the stage, Ankh in a hot and sexy belly dancer dress complete with accessories and whatnot!" Clapping gleefully I then start laughing then fall on the floor due to the laughter. Jin wolf whistled while J was taking pictures and posting them online.

"Not bad there Ankh! If we fixed you hair a little more you would have been a girl…except…what's with the fake boobs?" Jin asked seeing that the 'boobs' were actually small balloons.

"Tiffa made me wear them. They have dry ice in them and I had to squeeze them to get them to activate. It sounds dirty I know! Damn Japan for having all this shit." Ankh whined crying in his Emo corner. I'm pretty sure you can tell why it sounds so dirty. *cough cough* masturbation *cough cough* It's true I swear! Japan has those things, I have seen some things I wish I have not seen.

"Now dance Ankh! Dance to Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie!' now! Dance! Dance! Mwhahaha!" I start shooting at ankh's feet right when the music starts.

"Okay! Okay I get it!"

"And sing too."

"WHAT?!"

"Now!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ankh began to sing…horribly off key and swayed his hips…it looks like he was doing the hula.

"You call that dancing?! I can dance a better butt dance them that!" I snapped and danced along more passionately and expertly. Many of them stared in fear…one Ankh was trying to copy my moves…and it was disturbing. Two: Well I can dance! Three: Ankh's singing was horrible, so horrible that people when tone-deaf. After the song was over I turned to Ankh. "You're wearing that for the rest of the chapter."

"NOOO!" sad violin music could be heard in the background thanks to the two pieces of eye-candy from Kamen Rider Kiva, Otoya and Wataru of course!

"Lastly we have **KR-Orion**. Let's hurry this up okay?" asked Jin sipping at his iced coffee.

"I'm not tired at all!" J boasted before reading the next card.

_Eiji Hino: Why do you carry a pair of underwear with ya? Does it every get embarrassing?_

"Everyday you change your underwear right? And it reminds me that I can start my day anew tomorrow." Eiji explained with a confident and friendly smile.

"I don't believe him for two main reasons. Does anyone see Eiji and Hina as a couple? Maybe they are doing 'that'." I giggled cutely as devil horns and tail appeared. "Second the OOO series seemed to ship AnkhxEiji a lot right? So maybe…ohohoho! Time to spread some rumors!" I then dash off to my laptop and start typing.

"Eiji did WHAT to MY baby sister?!" Shingo asked before turning to Eiji.

"Tiffa-chan's just was making assumptions! Believe me, I wouldn't do ANYTHING like that to Hina-chan, Shingo-san!" Eiji begging at the police man's feet said.

"Next?" asked J.

"Get out of my way!" Jin snapped pushing J away from the front.

_Tendou Souji: don't you ever get tired quoting "Grandmother says this..." phases?_

"No, to be honest she's the one who took care of me. So I respect her a lot." Tendou explained. "Grandmother said this: 'Always respect your elders or else they might kick your Asses and be a retired badass in disguise.' Tiffa-chan's grandfather is actually a former ninja."

"Yes he was." I agreed. "What?" I asked seeing people eyeing me like I was a liar and some moved away from me in fright.

"So that's why she's scary…" J said in a 'detective-like' tone. "Let's move on so I can get my life supply of Enetron!" Yes I had to bribe him with it or else he wouldn't come!

_Gentaro: I dare you to Kick Cancer's (Kijima) Ass in Cosmic States_

"Be my pleasure!" Gentaro happily said. Suddenly the stage turned into a boxing ring in as Kijima fell out of the sky, literally, and slammed into an anvil headfirst. I wonder who put that there? Don't look at me I'm an angel! Do you see my angel wings and halo?

"Where the fuck am I now?!" whined Kijima after regaining his senses. Shrieking like a little girl when he heard the whip lash he resorted to hiding behind the anvil. "Don't hurt me master!" he begged.

"Henshin!"

**3…2…1!**

"Uchuuuu KITAAAAAAAA!" Gentaro shouted happily as did Yuki. "Kamen Rider Fourze, let's settle this once and for all Kiijima!" Pointing his fist at the Cancer Horoscope he smirked at the crab's almost relaxed face.

"Fine!" pushing the switch he transformed into the Cancer Zodiarts and prepared himself.

Just then Gentaro put in the Cosmic Switch and transformed into Cosmic States!

"I'm screwed…" Kijima murmured seeing Fourze's BFS. Argh why is opening the sword so dirty looking?!

**(Cue 'COSMIC MIND!' All right! Some voice time! Shall we begin? *Ahem* In the Red corner is the crabby asshole, the drama dude whatever club leader he is, and the dude about to have his ass kicked to the moon is Cancer! In the Blue corner is the hero of space, the man who is going to be friends with everyone on earth, that dense idiot who doesn't know Yuki Joujima's feelings or Erin Suda's feelings-)**

"Hey!" the two girls whined blushing and threw bricks at the announcer.

**(OW! OW! OW! I'm sorry! Okay IT'S KAMEN RIDER FOOUUUURRRRZZZEEEE!)**

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" all of us starts throwing bricks at the announcer once more…with J, Riki, Kintaros, and I throwing anvils.

**(YEOOOOWWW! Okay! OKAY! I'LL SHUT UP!)**

**(FIGHT! Although I bet Kijima's gonna loose.)**

* * *

><p>This fight was pretty short; Gentaro activated Limit Break, took Kijima to space and killed him. Thank you Gentaro for ridding the world of that asshole Kijima.<p>

"That was too easy." Jin murmured as the boxing ring turned back to the regular stage.

"Let's hurry up and finish! I wanna get my Enetron!" J whined like a little girl hurriedly ready the next card.

_Tsukasa: I dare you to dress Natsumi in Lolita outfit_

"Did someone say Lolita?" I asked holding up scissors in one hand, fabric in the other, a mini top hat headband on my head, and measuring tape around my neck.

"Ready Tiffa?" Tsukasa asked before restraining Natsumi and dragging her back stage with the girl kicking and screaming and cursing Tsukasa for the rest of his life.

"Tsukasa-kun! When I get my hands on you I'll send you to hell!" the young girl snapped as I ran backstage and start to help Tsukasa strip Natsumi and put on the dress!

Tsukasa walked out fro backstage with a black eye, a broken arm in a sling, and a few loose teeth. "Damn Tiffa for using me as a human shield." He murmured wondering how to plan a rebellion against me. "Anyway…let me introduce you…LOLITA-IZED NATSUMIKAN!"

The girl stepped on to the stage just as the Decade theme started to play and a runway appeared. She was wearing a dark blue Lolita dress accented with the mini top hat headband with dark blue roses. Her boots were black and she also had black tights on.

Jin wolf whistled again. "Looking good Natsumi-chan! Hey after this is over you wanna hang out?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"Stay away from her you pedophilia creep!" snapped Tsukasa standing in front of Matsumi protectively. Awwwww!

"Let's continue I'm getting sick." J whined as he watched Jin running away from an angry Tsukasa and Natsumi. Further more Natsumi's grandfather had transformed into Ika-Devil and started to bash Jin.

_Shotaro: I dare you to admit you ARE Half-Boiled_

"No! I downright REFUSE to admit this!" the half-boiled detective snapped.

"Half-boiled Shoutarou…I'll post that picture online if you don't say it." I warned getting ready to turn on my laptop.

Shoutarou gulped before looking at the ground and shuffling his feet almost thinking it over.

"What is that photo anyway?" Asked In looking at my laptop as I showed it. "OH MY GOD! PHILLIP, SHOUTAROU KISSED-" he was then dematerialized by J on my request. Well after I bribed him with a can of Enetron right now of course…and threatened to take away all of the lifetime supply of Enetron.

"OKAY! I'm half boiled! So please don't tell Phillip I kissed Wakana! Uh-oh." Covering his mouth after realizing what he had said.

"You did WHAT to Wakane nee-san?!" Phillip asked borrowing my arm cannon before chasing Shoutarou around the stage.

"I'm sorry Phillip! I was drunk I swear!" Shoutarou hoped for his life to be spared as he kept on running trying to block the way with chairs.

"Actually it was _that _bad." Murmured Wakana but this was more amusing so eh, why not let it carry on?

"Anyway…since we're all done here let's say goodnight for now! Remember Super Sentai Interview is out also!" I waved and disappeared off the stage with Jin and J.

Suddenly Kaito and Tsukasa cracked the code of my Rider and allies proof safe and took all of their weapons back! "Everyone we are declaring war against Tiffa-chan for freedom!" Tsukasa shouted. The Riders, villains, and allies cheered and pumped a fist in the air as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>If you guys wanna join in the war you are more then welcome! Just fill out this form and post in the<p>

**REVIEW SECTION! ONLY THE REVIEW SECTION!**

_Name:_

_Looks: _(Eyes, hair, etc. Doesn't have to be too descriptive but I encourage all this info SHOULD BE DESCRIPTIVE!)

_Basic Personality:_

_Weapon(s):_

_Power(s):_

_Side: (Resistance of Kamen Riders, allies, and villains.) or (My forces along with the Super Sentai to crush them!)_

_Whose asses you want to kick: (up to three)_

* * *

><p>And the next time we're going to have the Interview you are welcome to vote for any of these three couples to appear as my co-hosts.<p>

Akashi Satoru and Nishihori Sakura

Kasumi Isshuu and Nono Nanami

Esumi Sōsuke and Sutō Miu.

Well I hope you also check out the Super sentai Interview! Have a good day guys and rate and review!

Oh and you guys are also welcome to recomend me some new guys to date!


End file.
